The Flag
by Wide Awake Bored
Summary: Songfic describing three seperate incidents in the love lives of Sally and Wufei. 5 x Sally, angst, OOC and based around the lyrics of "The Flag" by the Barenaked Ladies.


****

The Flag

Sally woke with a start to a darkened room. The phone was ringing at seven in the fucking morning. Groaning, she rose blearily to her feet, threw her sweat soaked hair out of her face, left the calling oblivion of her bed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sally."

"Wufei." She swore silently.

"I'm sorry to call you so early, Sally. I wanted to…about the other night…"

Sally closed her eyes and rubbed her bruised neck. "It's alright," she sighed into the phone.

"No, its not. Sally, I…I was drunk, I didn't mean to."

Sally almost smiled, so different from the way her partner usually acted. "It's fine. The bruises have almost healed anyway," she lied. She'd have to hide them with her collar now. Dammit. 

There was a pause on the other end. "Are you alright, Sally?"

Sally sighed irritably. Mentally, she cursed him: "Of course I'm not alright! You tried to choke me!" On the phone, she said nothing. She glanced at her clock again. "I gotta go," was all she said. Sally hung up the phone and walked towards her shower. 

__

The phone rings its early

It's seven o'clock.

He says 'Sorry I woke you but I just had to talk.

You know last night,

Remember

When I tried to choke you  
I didn't mean it I was drunk it was

Only a joke you  
Should know that by now  
When the checkered flag comes down,

No one

No one  
No one has  
Won the race.

Wufei groaned as he ground his hips against Sally's, his hard length pressing into the soft flesh of Sally's calves. His harsh panting filled the small bedroom as he thrust himself into her again and again, so enthralled in himself he didn't notice his partner's lack of interest.

Sated and having climaxed Wufei lay sprawled atop Sally's body, his head resting on her chest and his mouth snoring loudly. Sally hadn't come. Again. And her partner hadn't even noticed. Again.

She ruffled his hair for lack of anything better to do. His hair really was his best quality. If she focused on the hair, she could ignore the rest of him.

"Do you even love me?" she whispered.

__

The next night he's over and over and under

And after he's finished

She lies there and wonders 

Just why does she need him  
And why does she stay there

And then in the darkness she'll quietly say  
'Dear you've never really known

That when the white flag is flown

No one

No one   
No one has

Won the war.

Gunshots stripped the wall that Sally crouched behind of its plaster, leaving white flecks in her hair and causing her to flinch. 

"Dammit, there's too many of them in there!" she yelled, inching away from the suppressive fire issued by the terrorists in the other room.

"There's only four of them! What are you worried about?"

"Not all of us are ex-Gundam pilots, Chang!"

Wufei grinned, crouched low and fired four shots. Short screams issued forth from the other room and there was some thumping, but the firing stopped. Wufei smiled as he came over and draped his arms around Sally's neck, his head resting on her chin. "See?"

"Don't." She pushed him away. "I can't do this anymore, I can't. You hurt me, Wufei." Sally sighed. "It's over."

"Sally I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

"You're always sorry!" she screamed! "Every time I end up bruised by you you tell me you're sorry but you're never sorry enough to stop!"

"Dammit Sally, I can't do anything more than say I'm sorry!"

"It's not enough, Wufei! It's just not enough…" She sighed again. "It's over." Sally turned away from her partner and walked towards the exit. As she passed by the room with the terrorists, one of them managed to bring a pistol up, and fired. 

"Sally!"

__

They're complicated people

Leading complicated lives.

And he complicates their problems 

Telling complicated lies.

He tells her he's sorry

She tells him its over  
He tells her he's sorry

She says over and over

'You've never, really known

That when the white flag is flown

No one

No one

No one has  
Won the war.

The ambulance roared down the road towards the hospital with Sally in the back.

__

There goes a raven and there goes an eagle.

  
"Sally! You're going to be ok, just hang on!"

__

There goes a stop sign and there goes a steeple.

Sally smiled. "You're actually concerned…kinda nice, Wufei."

__

There goes a cop car and there goes a GO train.

Sally was having trouble focusing on Wufei, his face was too close to hers. In an attempt at recognition she let her head drift to the side. She smiled. The Preventers flag was blowing in the breeze so peacefully. "So pretty…" she whispered. A smile graced her lips again. "It'll be ok…Wufei." Sally turned her head to a more comfortable position on the gurney and closed her eyes. The ambulance continued on its way to the hospital.

__

There goes a raven and there goes the ribbons

There goes a raven and there goes the ribbons

There goes a raven and there goes

The ribbons,

The ribbons,

The ribbons,

The ribbons of the flag…

The flag…

The flag…

Of the flag…

THE END

****

Disclaimer: Sally, Wufei, the Preventers and anything else Gundam Wing mentioned in the writing of this piece belong to Bandai and their affiliates. The song lyrics provided are from "The Flag" by the Barenaked Ladies. The author is making no money on the distribution of this piece.


End file.
